


BH's Greatest (Emotional) Hits

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Shuffle Challenge, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten songfic drabbles that mostly center around either Peter/Stiles or just Stiles himself.</p><p>Songs include: (links included within story)<br/>Casual Affair - Panic! at the Disco<br/>Sick of It - Skillet<br/>Cynics and Critics - Icon For Hire<br/>Sleepsong - Bastille<br/>New Low - Middle Class Rut<br/>Daughters of Darkness - Halestorm<br/>Never Surrender - Skillet<br/>Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale<br/>Gives You Hell - The All-American Rejects<br/>How Far We’ve Come - Matchbox Twenty</p>
            </blockquote>





	BH's Greatest (Emotional) Hits

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them
> 
> I may have cheated a little because it said _or_ and I took that to mean _just do whichever works in that moment_ but oh well! I don't really know what all to tag these so if you think I'm missing something please feel free to tell me.
> 
> This is pretty much just the result of me avoiding real life and procrastinating on updating "Just 'Cause You're a Gentleman"
> 
> (Note to self: Accidentally hitting 'cancel' instead of 'post' means a whole lot of extra fun for the author! What a joy.)

[Casual Affair - Panic! at the Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyx0W5UhJGM)  
It really hadn’t meant anything when it started out. Stiles and Peter were always thrown together. Whether it was researching, brainstorming, being left behind -- Stiles due to his being human and Peter due to the fact no one trusted him -- you name it. 

You can’t really blame Stiles. Sure he didn’t really trust Peter, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate his attractiveness. Stiles might not have been exactly subtle in his attraction. He was a teenage boy, can you really blame him? So Peter had been the one who initiated it. Stiles certainly wasn’t complaining, although he was definitely set to complain about how hard it was to hide this kind of stuff from werewolves.

The pack couldn’t find out. The grief he’d get from them would never end and he wouldn’t put it past them to go to his father. This whole thing he had with Peter didn’t mean anything though, so he didn’t want to bother dealing with them. They wouldn’t understand.

Being with Peter made Stiles feel alive again. After the nogitsune it was what he needed, the others wouldn’t understand. It wasn’t like he had feelings for Peter or anything. Right?

 

[Sick of It - Skillet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHzU-9iozmo)  
Stiles got no appreciation. He gave everything to the pack and they didn’t even care. They excluded him from meetings and from the Beacon Hills happenings. He just wanted to help and they just ignored him. He was so done.

He was tired of being overlooked, and he was tired of being underestimated. It was time he take things into his own hands and become his own personal badass who didn’t need any of them. He couldn’t believe they had done that to him, even Scott. They’d just pushed him out and moved on. He supposed it might be out of some misguided attempt at keeping him safe, but whatever it was, he was done. 

Stiles got down to work. He started ignoring them as much as they did him. He hit the books hard -- the magical kind -- and worked on his ‘spark’. He graduated high school and usurped Lydia of her chance at being valedictorian, before moving all across the US to train under the greatest mentors there were.

When Stiles found his way back to Beacon Hills, it was through rumor. The rumor of the greatest magical being seen in generations. Stiles didn’t need anyone and they didn’t realize they needed him until it was too late.

 

[Cynics and Critics - Icon For Hire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M1QwVXEGHI)  
“That’s not what I’m saying, Scottie,” he protested.

“Yeah it is! Why are you always so cynical, dude? You always have to see the _bad_ in people. I mean really, what is your problem?” Scott seemed to have reached the end of his perpetual happiness and goodness rope.

Well, Stiles had reached the end of his rope, too. “You know what Scott? It’s ‘cause you’re always too good. You are too easy to manipulate and you never look at the reality of a situation, and I have _always_ been there to help you and to take care of the realities surrounding you. Now I am who I am, and if you have a problem with me, then deal with it.”

Stiles stormed away from Scott. After everything, Scott still didn’t listen to him. It hurt that Scott couldn’t even trust him on this. All Stiles’ had ever wanted to do was protect the ones he loved. He didn’t know when that had stopped including himself.

When Stiles was alone in his room, looking at his arm full of old scars and new bleeding cuts, he wondered how he’d turned out this way.

 

[Sleepsong - Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLRDbNGfJ_A)  
Stiles didn’t know how to describe the devastation that was his mind. After everything that had happened with the nogitsune -- after everything he had _done_ \-- well, Stiles didn’t know how to be alone with himself anymore.

He had taken to hanging out in the cemetery. Morbid maybe, but mostly effective. Somehow it actually did make it better, not worse. He stared for hours at Allison’s gravestone. Occasionally he talked, but mostly he just sat there. Alone with his thoughts, but not alone.

One day, he looked up to see a figure coming out of the forest, eventually revealing itself to be Peter Hale. Peter, who sat right next to Stiles like he belonged there and there was nothing weird about the situation. 

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to ask, or even to care, really. He almost felt better with Peter there, and he didn’t want to examine that too closely. They fell into a companionable silence until Peter said, distantly, “It gets easier.”

Stiles could see from the corner of his eye that Peter was looking towards the joint Hale family gravestone with ‘Laura Hale’ standing out as the most recent addition.

 

[New Low - Middle Class Rut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EtzvwGZI94)  
Stiles understood his brain, chemically. Realistically? Stiles’s brain made no sense to even himself. Things got jumbled. Obviously there was his ADHD, but Stiles knew this had to be something more to it. 

He got stuck in his head sometimes. A lot of times it would be just him, stuck in a mind of racing thoughts and everything going full speed panic mode. But other times -- and to be fair these did also seem to happen a lot -- he would be stuck in his head trying to reason with his downward spiralling thoughts.

Needless to say, he didn’t get much done either way. More and more lately, his thoughts were dragging him down into lethargy. 

He’d found it’s quite hard to argue with one’s self because no matter the outcome, he always lost.

 

[Daughters of Darkness - Halestorm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XQ1FB3Rz0g)  
Stiles felt like the badass ladies of the pack deserved their own battle soundtrack. It was, quite frankly, scary.

Obviously, Lydia was the queen. She led them in anything and everything. And if you got in their way? God help you. It definitely wouldn’t have been as amusing or awe inspiring had it been aimed at him, but considering Stiles was currently watching Lydia, Allison, and Erica flirt with the baddie they were about to spear through the heart, Stiles felt he was justified reveling in their superior awesomeness for a minute.

Stiles watched as Lydia and Erica distracted the mark for Allison to grab the weapon. They were _legitimately_ curling their fingers in their hair, fluttering their eyelashes, and giggling. It should have been over-the-top and garish, but somehow they made it look incredibly seductive. It worked plenty long enough for Allison to stab the guy.

None of them even got any blood on them. Instead, they turned and linked arms looking for all the world like they belonged on the runway or in a photoshoot as they strutted their stuff and headed back to the car. 

 

[Never Surrender - Skillet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjvonONtvcs)  
Stiles knew he wasn’t right. He’d felt it for as long as he could remember. He’d killed his mother and drove his father to drink. That’s the kind of person he was. He spent his entire childhood trying to make up for it with his dad. He cooked, cleaned, kept his grades up and did everything he could to make his dad’s life easier. It didn’t work.

He was trying, but nothing was fixing it. Everything he did just emphasized that he didn’t feel right. He was such a screw up. He was always getting into trouble and causing his dad grief. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles would say.

“I know, kid,” Stiles could see his father had given up on him. Stiles certainly would have given up on himself if he could. “I know you are.”

He couldn’t though. His dad needed him. Until the grief he cause outweighed the good he did, he was there to stay. 

But Stiles felt the scale tipping the wrong way ever so slowly, and he knew it was only a matter of time before his dad would be better off without him.

 

[Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE)  
Peter wasn’t good for him, Stiles knew that. They weren’t good for each other, but what was that to stop them? He felt good when he was with Peter, what else mattered? 

He wasn’t alone when he was with Peter. Peter gave him everything he wanted, everything he never knew to want. He made Stiles feel like he was falling and flying all at the same time.

The rest of the world wasn’t what he needed. The world outside didn’t exist when Peter was teaching him all the things he could feel, all the ways to feel so good. 

Maybe Peter wasn’t so bad after all.

Of course, it was only once he began to think that way, he realized all the power Peter had over him and all the ways he’d used it to ruin Stiles.

 

[Gives You Hell - The All-American Rejects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxUATkpMQ8A)  
Stiles sent a shit-eating grin over to Derek and ignored the rest of the pack as he entered the loft and flopped on the couch next to Peter. “Hey, Honeybuns,” he exclaimed overdramatically and loudly smooched Peter’s cheek.

Peter didn’t even look up from his book, simply arching an eyebrow and replying, “Hello, Stiles. Trying to prove something to my dear nephew, are we?”

“Well, I just thought it was high time we share our love to our friends!” Stiles was over doing it something terrible, but nothing was better than the reaction he was getting from Derek. That douche had had his chance, and instead he’d gone and humiliated Stiles. 

“I’d hardly call multiple rounds of vigorous sex ‘our love’.” Peter could front all he wanted, but Stiles knew he was finding as much enjoyment and amusement from this as Stiles was.

He didn’t even care what happened after this, he would cherish this moment of victory -- despite the varying levels of incredulous stares (the pack) and outright glares (Derek, so really just a singular glare) -- forever.

 

[How Far We’ve Come - Matchbox Twenty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d7EbtLb8ok)  
Stiles looked around him, seeing all his friends, his pack, and knowing his life was about to get even more interesting -- in a way that had much less to do with homicide and serious injury, this time. 

“The world may not be as great as it could be, but it is now our job to go out there and make it amazing. No one knows what the future holds, but we must make our way forward without looking back in regret.” The graduating class gave a standing ovation as Lydia finished her valedictorian speech.

Stiles was right up there with everyone else. He may not have been chasing after her anymore, but Lydia would always be his queen.

No one knows what the future holds -- although Stiles was sure there’d be plenty more monsters and mayhem -- but they’d all made it this far and Stiles was sure that they had plenty farther to go. 

They had each other; if one person stumbled, there’d always be someone to have their back.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I wish I were a faster typer but I'm not so this is what we got! Remember, authors live off comments and kudos ^_^


End file.
